Two lines of work are proposed: 1. Studies of the natural distributions of sulfane-containing substrates and of the enzymes that either produce or utilize them are to be completed. 2. An investigation of the chemistry of protein-associated elemental sulfur is to be carried out. Further, the metabolic pathways and fates of sulfane materials introduced into various tissue preparations in this form are to be determined by isotopic tracer techniques.